Black End
is the last and strongest Saucer Creature from who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared at the end of episode 50 and episode 51. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 29,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Ultraman Leo The last monster used by Black Directive, Black End was unleashed on Tokyo. Devastating the city, the creature awaited for its challenger to come, but Gen refused to turn into Ultraman Leo again. Denied his fight, the monster burrowed under ground and waited for the hero to regain his confidence. The time came in the next day, and as Black End began to rip the city apart again, Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo. The dragon-like creature lashed out, but Leo managed to get the upper hand. To prevent the beast from losing, Black Directive took Toru Umeda as a hostage. Allowing himself to be beat down, all looked grim for the giant until Ultraseven encouraged him to show the enemies his powers & several children that he trained for the past few months attack Black Directive. Able to fight back, Leo tossed the creature aside and grabbed Black Directive’s crystal orb, energized it, and then threw it. The orb exploded on contact, killing Black End and for Leo killing the last of Directive's servant, Black Star. Trivia *When Black End first attacks, his roar is a combination of Anguirus's and Pestar's roars, but in his second attack, his roar was changed to a low pitched Gudon roar for an unknown reason. *While not appearing in the series, Black End's firepower would be used (along with Zetton's and Pandon's firepower) to modify Windom into "Fire Windom" in Ultraman Mebius. *Although not physically seen, Black End is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Black End resembles Spacer. *In his concept art, Black End sports more giant spike/tusk all over his body and a more multi-colored pattern on his body. The spikes marked with Xs on the concept art were removed, and he was made red and black. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Black End can fly by retracting his limbs into his orb-like body. He flew with the speed of 170 km/h. *Flames: Black End can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Burrowing: Black End can burrow at moderate speeds. *Spikes Arms: Black End can use his spikes in the front as arms to battle his enemy's with. *Retractable Spikes: When needed, Black End can also extend large spikes from the holes covering his body. Flight.jpg|Flight L0003.jpg|Flames Gallery Black End.png 7a93bd54.JPG|Black End blackend-ul51.jpg L0003.jpg|Black End spewing fire Black_end_vs_leo.jpg|Black End vs Ultraman Leo Black-End-0.jpg c0139460_16123061.jpg|Leo grabbing on to Black Ends tail 124148229913516101891_L5108.jpg|Leo yanking Black Ends horns out 124148231232816416820_L5109.jpg|Black End having his own horns shoved in his mouth Black Boom.png|Black End with his horns stuffed in his mouth 124148251916416202091_L5114.jpg|Black End after having Commander Blacks orb thrown at him 124148327331116202261_L5115.jpg|Black End exploding 124148328749416315872_L5116.jpg|The end of Black End UltrBlcknd.JPG|Black End's trading card Black End concept.jpg|Black End's concept art Black End figure.jpg|A figure of Black End nnice.png beautiful I love it.png awwwww.png black end is the real thing.png nice effect tbh.png I like the design.png GREAT.png really nice miniature work.png AMAZING WIRJ TSY.png XXD.png OUCH.png dont leo.png OWCH.png leo is hot.png its so dumb.png poor dumb thing.png blackendminifig.jpg|Miniature figure of Black End, by Bandai. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Fire Kaiju